TaeHyu: Blood and Kiss for the destiny
by JHyun Fanfiction
Summary: I ran on, but they still come after me I ask for help because i a last
1. Chapter 1

_I ran on, but they still come after me_  
_I ask for help_  
_because i a last_

_**Gadis itu terus berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang, dia terus menerobos hutan semakin dalam. Kakinya sudah merasa lelah tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti dia harus lari jika masih ingin hidup. Dari kejauhan nampak asap yang mengepul, " ah itu pasti berasal dari cerobong asap rumah pak tua yang dikatakan king " batin gadis itu sambil mempercepat larinya.**_

_**" aku tahu kau pasti bisa sampai ke sini "**_

_**" selamatkan aku pak tua aku mohon, kurung aku atau bagaimanapun caranya agar mereka tidak bisa membunuhku "**_

_**" berdiri di situ " pak tua mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah hutan lebat di belakangnya**_

_**entah bagaimana caranya pak tua itu membuat seluruh batang bunga mawar menjadi sebuah kubah.**_

_**" masuk ke dalam situ, kau tidak akan bisa ditangkap ataupun keluar dari sana sampai takdirmu yang melepaskan "**_

_**" terima kasih "**_

_1000 years ago..._

Seorang pemuda berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di hutan sambil mengumpat kesal. Sepertinya dia terpisah dari teman-temannya.

" kenapa hyung-hyung meninggalkanku, aku kan tidak tahu jalan pulang " umpatnya sekali lagi

Pemuda itu bukan malah semakin mendekati jalan keluar hutan tetapi semakin masuk ke dalam hutan.

**Taemin pov's**

Sial hyung ternyata benar-benar meninggalkanku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku berjalan ke arah luar atau malah semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Aku berharap bahwa akan ada rumah penduduk di dalam sini agar aku bisa bertanya kemana arah pulang, yak Taemin babo mana ada rumah penduduk di hutan ini.

Ku melihat sesuatu yang bersinar, benda itu semacam kubah yang mengeluarkan cahaya. Aku tidak ingin mendekati benda itu tapi kakiku seperti tidak bisa terkontrol dan malah berjalan mendekati benda asing itu.

Tanganku meraba permukaan benda asing yang tertutupi cahaya menyilaukan itu. Permukaannya sangat tajam dan melukai jari telunjukku, darah segar menetes dari jariku dan terjatuh ke dalam lingkaran aneh di tanah.

Entah ini mimpi atau apa setelah darah itu jatuh cahaya yang menutupi benda itu hilang. Dan aku bisa melihat jelas bahwa itu adalah kubah yang seluruhnya terbuat dari batang mawar. Ku ingin melangkah pergi saat kubah aneh itu mulai terbuka dan hilang.

Ada seorang gadis di dalamnya yang setelah kubah itu menghilang dia limbung dan hampir terjatuh ke tanah, tapi dengan refleks aku langsung menangkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh.

Gadis ini memiliki rambut yang hitam dan panjang, bibirnya merah bahkan mungkin semerah darah, kulitnya putih tapi tidak pucat, dia mengenakan pakaian gadis zaman dulu. Jika dia tidak memiliki ekor seperti serigala aku akan benar-benar yakin kalau dia putri salju. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar lemah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Jika orang lain akan takut melihatnya aku malah dengan bodohnya menggendongnya dan mencari jalan pulang.

_at Taemin's home_

Sudah berjam-jam setelah sampai di rumahku dia belum sadar-sadar juga. Tapi ekor serigalanya sudah tidak nampak. Sekarang dia terlihat seperti gadis pada umumnya.

Dia mengerejapkan matanya berkali-kali sampai terbuka dengan sempurna.

" ini dimana? apa aku sudah bebas? "

ucapnya dengan suara parau

" ini dirumahku, dan apa yang bebas? "

" kau siapa? "

" aku Taemin, aku menemukanmu di dalam kubah aneh di hutan "

" mwo? jadi aku sudah keluar dari sana? "

" ne "

" gomawo... "

sahutnya dengan wajah senang yang tidak bisa digambarkan sambil memelukku, deggg aku tidak pernah suka jika ada orang yang memelukku kecuali keluargaku tapi kenapa aku malah merasa nyaman saat dia memelukku. Dan samar-samar ku mencium aroma vanili dari tubuhnya, aishh berhenti berpikiran macam-macam Taem.

" ehemm, jadi siapa kau? "

" aku? entahlah "

ck gadis ini amnesia atau apa, kenapa dia tidak tahu siapa dirinya.

" kalau begitu siapa namamu?"

" mereka memanggilku Jung "

" nama panjangmu? "

" Jung Hyun "

" kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Hyun "

" baiklah, apa kau punya makanan oppa? "

" wae? "

" aku lapar "

Aishh gadis ini malah meminta makanan padaku, ku mengeluarkan hot dog yang ku beli saat dia belum sadar tadi.

" apa ini? "

" mwo? kau tidak pernah makan ini? "

" ne, ini apa? "

" itu namanya hot dog "

" aku tidak pernah memakan anjing sebelumnya "

" itu bukan dari daging anjing "

" lalu? "

" sudah makan saja, itu hanya roti, sayur, dan sosis sapi "

" apa itu roti? mwo? sapi? "

" yak masa kau juga tidak tahu apa itu roti "

" aku benar-benar tidak tahu "

" aishh kau dari zaman apa sebenarnya, roti itu dari gandum "

" entahlah, baiklah tapi oppa yang mana yang sosis. Tolong singkirkan "

" apa kau tidak makan sapi? "

" aku tidak boleh memakan rakyatku "

" mwo? "

" sapi termasuk hewan kan? nah aku tidak boleh memakannya "

" wae? "

" karena aku seharusnya melindungi hewan bukan malah memakannya "

" kau itu apa jelaskan padaku "

" aku yang terakhir dari bangsaku meskipun tidak murni sih "

" yak aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan yang kau ucapkan, cepat habiskan makananmu itu dan ceritakan padaku agar jelas "

_**Flashback...**_

Orang tua bayi mungil itu hanya bisa menangisi bayi mereka yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Penduduk menyarankan agar meminjam nyawa dari King, si siluman singa serigala yang menjadi raja hutan.

Karena memang benar-benar sudah putus asa mereka pun mendatangi sarang King di puncak gunung. Dengan syarat, jika anak itu sudah menginjak umur 5 tahun si anak harus selalu berlatih dengannya King memberikan pinjaman nyawa pada bayi itu.

Dengan cara meneteskan setetes darahnya pada bibir sang bayi. Bibir sang bayi yang semula pucat berubah menjadi semerah darah. Bayi mungil itu kini hidup.

Sampai umurnya menginjak 3 tahun, si anak masih belum bisa bicara layaknya balita lainnya. Dia hanya bicara bahasa yang aneh dan tidak dimengerti. Tapi saat anak itu mulai berguru pada King dia mulai bisa berbicara layaknya manusia lain.

Tapi setelah menginjak umur 17 tahun si anak mulai menunjukkan gejala yang aneh. Jika tubuhnya terkena sinar bulan, akan muncul ekor serigala di tubuhnya.

Hingga orang-orang di desa lain mengetahui bahwa siluman singa serigala hanya tersisa 2 lagi, mereka ingin memusnahkannya. Saat sedang berguru dengan King, orang-orang datang dengan pisau dan tombak di tangan mereka. " pergi Jung pergi temui kakek itu cepat " bisik King saat itu. Gadis itu pergi, sebelum jauh dia sempat melihat orang-orang membunuh King dengan kejam.

Beberapa di antara mereka mengejarnya. Dia lari terus dan lari tanpa makan dan minum.

_**Flashback end**_

" oppa, apa itu pisau? "

tanyanya padaku saat dia melihat pisau yang terletak di dapur.

" ne, wae? "

" jangan pernah gunakan itu padaku ya jebal... "

pintanya dengan wajah ketakutan

" ne, disini tidak akan ada yang mengejarmu lagi ini zaman berbeda mereka yang mengejarmu sudah meninggal "

aishh berarti umurnya sudah sekitar ribuan tahun, tapi kenapa wajahnya masih seperti gadis berumur 17 tahun

" aku membeku di umur 17 tahun oppa, kecuali aku bisa berubah menjadi manusia sejati "

sahutnya seperti mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan.

" dan setelah ini kau jaga rumah aku akan pergi sebentar, aku juga akan membelikanmu baju "

" baiklah "

Masa dia harus memakai baju aneh itu saat jalan-jalan?. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membelikannya baju. Mungkin jika diberi pakaian yang pantas dan membersihkan diri dia akan terlihat cantik.

Dan jujur saja aku tidak ingin memberi tahu siapapun mengenai Hyun sampai aku mengajarinya hidup di dunia barunya ini.

**TBC**

_Admin want to try to make ff the fantasy story, maybe after this admin will make a couple of stories fantasy joonkey also_

_maaf kalo banyak typo saya males ngeditnya_


	2. Chapter 2

_Do not need you to teach her how to live_  
_Because she was passed over your life_

**Taemin Pov's**

" hyun kau dimana? " tanyaku setelah membuka pintu

" kau sudah kembali oppa? "

" ne, apa yang kau lakukan dirumah? "

" hanya duduk aku tidak berani menyentuh apapun barang dirumahmu aneh, kapan-kapan ku ajak kau kerumahku "

"umm bukan bermaksud mengejek tapi aku rasa saat ini rumahmu itu sudah tidak ada "

" kita lihat saja dulu "

" aishh, kau tahu cara mandi dan berpakaian kan? "

" kau mengejekku ya oppa? "

" baguslah kalau kau tahu, nah aku membelikan beberapa peralatan mandi dan pakaian untukmu mandilah! "

" apa aku bau sekali? "

" eh ani tapi kau kan sudah lama tidak mandi jadi... "

" ya ya aku mengerti oppa "

" kamar mandi hanya ada satu di kamarku kau bisa mandi disana "

" ne gomawo "

Karena hari ini aku tidak ada acara mungkin aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

**_5 minute ago..._**

" finish oppa "

Aku hampir tidak bisa berpikir saat dia sudah selesai berpakaian dia benar-benar manis, dan bau lembut vanili itu semakin tercium dari tubuhnya. Aishh aku menyesal memintanya mandi, dan gaun santai itu sangat pas dibadannya.

" oppa... oppa... kau kenapa? " ucapnya lagi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku

" eh aniyo aku tidak apa-apa, kau harus ku kenalkan dunia baru jadi kau bisa ikut jalan-jalan denganku kan? "

" ah jinjja? baiklah aku ikut tapi eumm ... "

" tapi apa? "

" eumm bisakah kau membantu mengikatkan rambutku hehehe " aku hanya bisa ber sweetdrop ria saat mendengar permintaannya, apa dia tidak bisa mengikat rambutnya sendiri?

" aishh baiklah sini duduk di depanku "

ide buruk, benar-benar buruk soal mengikat rambut ini karena bau tubuhnya semakin menusuk saat helaian rambutnya itu diangkat

" selesai "

" gomawo, hmm kapan kau mengajakku jalan-jalan oppa? "

" sekarang saja mumpung masih pagi kajja "

" ne "

Tidak banyak yang kami lakukan saat jalan-jalan hanya memperlihatkan kota seoul di zaman modern seperti saat ini dan yang membuatku senang adalah dia selalu berdecak kagum saat ku menunjukkan barang yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

**kring... kring...**

" ne yeoboseyo? "

_" ah Taemin bisakah kau ke rumahku sebentar aku ingin membicarakan soal proyek perusahaan padamu "_

" hmm baiklah hyung lima belas menit lagi aku kesana "

" siapa? " tanya Hyun yang saat ini sedang memakan ice cream dengan antusias

" hyungku, aku harus menemuinya akan ku antar kau ke rumah dulu "

" emm mungkin akan merepotkan tapi bolehkah aku ikut denganmu? begini, aku bosan di rumahmu tidak ada yang bisa ku kerjakan "

" aishh baiklah kau bisa ikut tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh saat disana dan jika di tanya bilang saja kau bertemu denganku di jalan lalu memutuskan untuk ikut denganku ara? "

" ne yaksok " sahutnya sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya

" bagus ayo pergi "

_at Lee Jinki house_

" hyung... nan neomu bogoshipoyo~ " ucapku sambil memeluk hyung tertuaku

" aishh apa-apaan kau ini tiba-tiba saja memelukku "

" hyung bagaimana kalau kita bermain kejar-kejaran seperti dulu lagi " ucapku lagi tanpa memperdulikan protesnya

" ya! apa-apaan kau ini aneh kau aneh Taem kau harus di bawa ke dokter ahli jiwa "

" hahahaha, akukan hanya bercanda hahahaha wajahmu lucu sekali saat kesal hyung hahaha "

" ishh menyebalkan, andai kau bukan dongsaengku sudah ku tendang kau keluar dari rumahku " sahutnya kesal

" sabarlah yeobo nanti kalau kau marah-marah wajahmu akan terlihat semakin tua " kini istri jinki hyung yang bicara sambil menahan tawanya

" ya! kau bersekongkol dengan Taemin ya Lee Ji Kyo... "

" hahahahaha aniya yeobo "

" kenapa kalian suka sekali membuatku kesal huft "

" ehem mianhaeyo tapi bukankah kau ingin membicarakan soal perusahaan padaku hyung "

" ah gara-gara kalian aku hampir saja lupa, emm yeobo bisakah kau buatkan minum untuk kami berdua "

" tentu saja bisa, tunggu sebentar ne? aku akan segera kembali " ucap Ji Kyo nunna sebelum pergi ke dapur

2 hour later...

saat kami sedang asyik membicarakan tentang perkembangan perusahaan hujan turun dengan lebatnya

" aigoo yeobo aku belum mengambil sepatumu yang di cuci kemarin, aku keluar dulu ya " ucap Ji Kyo nunna tiba-tiba sambil menepuk dahinya pelan

" ne, dan jangan sampai kau kehujanan yeobo "

" ne jangan khawatir "

tidak lama setelah itu Ji Kyo nunna kembali sambil merangkul seorang gadis yang basah kuyup

" siapa dia yeobo? "

" mollayo dia ada di luar saat aku mengambil sepatumu jadi aku membawanya masuk "

" kau kenal Taemin? " tanya Jinki hyung padaku membuat aku mau tak mau mengangkat wajahku untuk memperhatikannya, tunggu dulu... aishh bagaimana kau bisa lupa kalau hari ini kau membawa Hyun

" aigoo hyun gwechannayo? mianhaeyo aku lupa kalau kau ikut denganku aigoo " ucapku sambil berdiri dan memeluknya, apa yang ku bilang tadi? memeluknya? aishh kau sudah gila Taemin kau baru saja memeluk gadis!

"..."

" kau marah padaku? "

"..."

" aigoo jangan membuatku merasa bersalah Hyun, jawab pertanyaanku "

" ya! Taemin dengarkan hyungmu ini! siapa dia? "

" namanya Hyun aku bertemu dengannya kemarin dan sekarang dia menumpang di rumahku hari ini tadi aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan lalu kesini karena dia bilang dia ingin ikut tapi aku lupa "

" ya! kenapa kau bodoh sekali Taemin?

" Hyun jawab pertanyaanku! kau marah padaku ya? " tanyaku lagi

"..."

" lepaskan dia Taemin dia sudah menggigil seperti itu bibirnya juga mulai membiru biar dia ikut denganku " ucapan Ji Kyo nunna membuatku melepaskan pelukanku dan membiarkannya pergi dengan Ji Kyo nunna

**Hyun pov's**

Bodoh sekali orang yang menyelamatkanku ini hingga membiarkan aku kehujanan diluar. Aku berjongkok dan memeluk tubuhku sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang merayap di tubuhku.

" aigoo deras sekali hujan ini untung saja sepatu Onew oppa belum basah " ucap seseorang membuatku segera mengangkat kepalaku dan menggerakkan tanganku menyentuh kakinya " aaaaaaa... " jeritnya

" mi..mianhae tap..tapi bisakah kau membantuku? di..di sini sa..sangat dingin " ucapku pelan lantaran dingin yang menggerogoti tubuhku

" omo, sini ikut denganku kau bisa mati kedinginan jika disini " sahut sambil menarik tanganku masuk kedalam

Kami masuk kedalam dan melihat Taemin oppa bersama seorang laki-laki yang kelihatan lebih tua darinya " yang lebih tua itu suamiku " bisik wanita yang menyelamatkanku dari udara ekstrim di luar tadi.

" siapa dia yeobo? "

" mollayo dia ada di luar saat aku mengambil sepatumu jadi aku membawanya masuk "

" kau kenal Taemin? " tanya pria yang lebih tua pada Taemin oppa

" aigoo hyun gwechannayo? mianhaeyo aku lupa kalau kau ikut denganku aigoo " ucap Taemin oppa sambil memelukku

"..."

" kau marah padaku? "

"..." ingin sekali aku berteriak dan marah padanya karena meninggalkanku diluar tapi apa daya aku sudah sangat kedidinginan dan tidak bisa bergerak bahkan hanya untuk membuka mulut

" aigoo jangan membuatku merasa bersalah Hyun, jawab pertanyaanku "

" ya! Taemin dengarkan hyungmu ini! siapa dia? "

" namanya Hyun aku bertemu dengannya kemarin dan sekarang dia menumpang di rumahku hari ini tadi aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan lalu kesini karena dia bilang dia ingin ikut tapi aku lupa "

" ya! kenapa kau bodoh sekali Taemin?

" Hyun jawab pertanyaanku! kau marah padaku ya? " tanyanya lagi

"..."

" lepaskan dia Taemin dia sudah menggigil seperti itu bibirnya juga mulai membiru biar dia ikut denganku " ucapan wanita yang menyelamatkanku ini membuat Taemin oppa melepaskanku dan membiarkan wanita ini membawaku ke kamar tamu

Dia mendudukkanku dikasur dan bergegas keluar lalu kembali lagi dengan sebaskom air hangat lalu keluar lagi dan kembali lagi dengan nampan penuh makanan.

" aigoo kau benar-benar membiru, minum ini agar kau merasa lebih hangat " ucapnya lagi sambil menyodorkan segelas teh hangat " aku Ji Kyo siapa namamu? "

" Hyun, Taemin oppa bilang aku harus memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Hyun " sahutku saat sudah merasa lebih baik

" sudah merasa lebih baik? "

" ne gomawo emm "

" panggil aku dengan ji kyo onnie saja "

" ne gomawo onnie " dia hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapanku

" Taemin benar-benar bodoh meninggalkan gadis manis sepertimu diluar "

" hehehe mungkin saja dia lupa "

" kalian bertemu dimana? "

" tidak tahu "

" mwo? "

" ne "

" baiklah, dan pakailah ini mungkin pas ditubuhmu kau tidak mungkin mengenakan baju basah itu kan? emm dan maaf aku cuma punya baju ini karena melihat ukuran tubuhmu mungkin tidak akan pas dengan bajuku "

" gomawo, hehehe mungkin jika aku memakai baju onnie tubuhku tidak akan kelihatan lagi termakan oleh baju yang kebesaran itu "

" haahaha cepat sana ganti baju nanti kau sakit "

" ne "

**TBC**


End file.
